


Being Omega

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, POV Tony Stark
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non era ciò che intendevo, Tony.” iniziò restando ancora appoggiato con i fianchi al tavolo, le braccia incrociate al petto. “Omega, per noi Avengers, significa che tu ti prendi cura di noi come noi ci prendiamo cura di te.”<br/>Tony sbuffò. “Non ho bisogno che nessuno si prenda cura di me, grazie.”<br/>Steve finalmente si avvicinò a lui.<br/>“Non ho mai detto che ne hai bisogno. È semplicemente ciò che facciamo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/). Stavolta, comunque, ho scritto tutti fill abbastanza corposi, quindi ho optato per postarli separati gli uni dagli altri.  
> Sono un po' di fretta quindi vi lascio alla lettura.  
> Baci e buona lettura, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

_Prompt: Omegaverse, Tony/Steve: "Ma tu sai il significato della parola "omega"?"._

 

Tony aveva appena avuto una pessima giornata.

Ancora con i postumi della battaglia del giorno precedente, aveva incontrato un cliente, come richiesto da Pepper, cliente che si era rivelato essere un pervertito che lo voleva incontrare solo per avere una “ _trattativa privata_ ” tra il suo pene e la bocca di Tony (cosa che si era tradotta in Tony che prendeva a calci nelle parti basse suddetto Beta e che probabilmente in settimana gli sarebbe valsa una chiamata parecchio noiosa dall'Ufficio legale delle SI).

Aveva poi ricevuto una lunghissima mail di lamentele da parte di un altro cliente sul come l'immagine della loro azienda avesse risentito dell'ultimo scandalo pubblicato dai tabloid riguardo Tony, cosa che gli aveva chiuso lo stomaco durante il pranzo con Pep (scoop che tra l'altro era solo l'ennesima ripicca di un Alpha respinto).

Per mettere la ciliegina sulla torta, durante il ritorno alla Torre dopo aver fatto una inutile presentazione ad una conferenza stampa di cui l'80% dei giornalisti avrebbero riportato dati errati, aveva concluso la giornata bloccato nel traffico e obbligato a sorbirsi una lunga telefonata di Fury che lo sgridava per aver saltato il meeting degli Avengers di quella mattina (quello che aveva saltato per incontrare il pervertito, che era perlomeno più divertente di ascoltare ogni Avengers che raccontava l'accaduto durante la battaglia del giorno precedente).

A buona ragione, Tony aveva deciso di rifugiarsi nel suo laboratorio, dove JARVIS, Dummy, You e tutti i suoi bambini non lo avrebbero mai giudicato solo per quella parola che lo identificava agli occhi degli altri. Ed erano più intelligenti e di buona compagnia.

La sua pace, comunque, durò solo per qualche istante.

“Signore, il Capitano Rogers chiede accesso al laboratorio.” lo informò JARVIS.

Tony grugnì, ma si costrinse a fingere di non sapere come sarebbe arrivato l'ennesimo rimprovero della giornata da un momento all'altro. “Lascialo entrare.”

Ignorando il rumore degli stivali di Steve sul pavimento del laboratorio, Tony continuò a lavorare senza distogliere lo sguardo da uno dei suoi progetti, di cui, al momento, non ricordava neppure lo scopo. Sembrava quasi un taser, ma non aveva la minima idea se si trattasse di qualcosa da integrare all'armatura o se fosse per un nuovo gadget per Natasha.

“Fury era parecchio arrabbiato per la tua assenza. Questo era il quarto meeting consecutivo che saltavi.” disse solo Steve, poggiandosi coi fianchi al tavolo da lavoro che stava occupando Tony in quel momento.

“Mi ha già fatto la ramanzina al telefono, Cap! E come ho risposto a lui, tutto ciò che esce da quei meeting è scritto su qualche file nel sistema dello SHIELD o lo conosco già perchè ero presente durante la missione.” fece una pausa e poi si rivolse al suo AI. “JARVIS, recupera il file e ricordami di darci un'occhiata prima che mi metta a dormire stasera. Son sicuro che avrà un meraviglioso effetto soporifero, mi addormenterò come un pupo leggendolo.”

“Certo, Signore.” rispose prontamente la voce dall'accento inglese.

Steve rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, poi sospirò.

“Tony, c'è un motivo per cui insistiamo tanto che tu sia presente alle riunioni del Team. Sei l'unico omega negli Avengers, sai cosa significa la parola Omega, Tony?”

Stark sbuffò, dandosi una leggera spinta con i piedi per distanziarsi dal tavolo di lavoro e poter fissare Steve negli occhi.

“So perfettamente cosa significa. Sono un Omega da tutta la vita e mentre nel mio dizionario significa che per istinto finirò volente o nolente col mettermi a 90° per prenderlo nel di dietro fino a che non renderò felice il mio Alpha, nel dizionario degli altri significa che devo lasciarmi mettere i piedi in testa da ogni Beta che passa e che devo leccare il culo ad ogni Alpha con una certa posizione se voglio farmi una carriera.” Tony si alzò in piedi di colpo, lo sgabello su cui era seduto fino ad un attimo prima che schizzava dall'altro lato del laboratorio. “Significa che qualsiasi cosa io faccia, il mondo mi vedrà comunque come la puttana di turno. Prima ero la puttana del Governo, poi ero la sgualdrina del Consiglio di Amministrazione delle SI, per un po' sono stato il mantenuto di Pepper e ora sono il giocattolo degli Avengers. Forse quello che non ha idea di cosa significhi essere un Omega sei tu, Rogers!” disse acido continuando a fissare Steve dritto negli occhi.

Il Capitano aveva un'espressione contrita, le labbra strette e le sopracciglia aggrottate (oltre che le gote leggermente arrossate a causa del “linguaggio colorito” di poco prima).

“Non era ciò che intendevo, Tony.” iniziò restando ancora appoggiato con i fianchi al tavolo, le braccia incrociate al petto.

“Omega, per noi Avengers, significa che tu ti prendi cura di noi come noi ci prendiamo cura di te.”

Tony sbuffò. “Non ho bisogno che nessuno si prenda cura di me, grazie.”

Steve finalmente si avvicinò a lui.

“Non ho mai detto che ne hai bisogno. È semplicemente ciò che facciamo. Tu passi metà del tuo tempo a creare gadget per la nostra sicurezza sul campo di battaglia; nessuno di noi ti ha mai chiesto di farlo, lo fai e basta. Ti viene istintivo, è quella parte di te che vuoi negare, la stessa parte che ti spinge ad essere un Avenger.” Steve gli mise le mani sulle spalle. “Allo stesso modo in cui ti prendi cura di noi, istintivamente noi siamo protettivi nei tuoi confronti. Pepper è solo una Beta. eppure ha lo stesso istinto nei tuoi confronti proprio perchè ti prendi cura di lei.”

Tony aveva smesso di fissare Steve da un pezzo; osservava Dummy che riordinava alcuni degli attrezzi sparsi per il laboratorio fingendo di sentire, ma non ascoltare. Steve gli afferrò il viso con gentilezza con entrambe le mani e finalmente Tony spostò di nuovo la sua attenzione su di lui.

“Non sei inferiore a nessuno di noi Tony.”

“Lo so, Rogers!” sbottò cercando di allontanare le mani di Steve dalla sua faccia.

“No, fai credere agli altri di pensarti migliore di noi, eppure tu non ci credi davvero. Ma lo sei, Tony. Non sei il giocattolo degli Avengers, nessuno di noi ti tratterebbe mai a quel modo.”

“Dovresti spiegarlo a Fury.”

“Non stiamo parlando di lui ora.” ribattè immediatamente, quasi arrabbiandosi per il suo cambiare argomento.

“Beh, sbaglio o mi stavi rimproverando di non essermi presentato come un cagnolino all'ennesima inutile riunione per avere un aggiornamento sul nostro ultimo intervento sul campo?”

Steve lo interruppe, il tono di voce che si alzava un po' di più ad ogni parola. “Non ti stavo rimproverando zuccone, ero preoccupato per te! Ieri sei stato scaraventato contro un muro così forte da farlo crollare e dopo il rientro non ti sei più fatto vivo. Se JARVIS non ci avesse avvertiti che eri ad una riunione, nessuno avrebbe saputo niente sul tuo conto! Pensavo fossi qui, sul pavimento a smaltire i sintomi di un trauma cranico impedendo a JARVIS di avvertirci, come l'ultima volta in cui per il tuo bene ci ha comunque avvertiti del tuo stato di salute quando hai perso i sensi sul tavolo da lavoro!”

Tony fissava Steve sbalordito; quest'ultimo sospirò. “Non posso impedirmi di preoccuparmi per te, Tony. E non mi preoccupo per semplice istinto, bensì perchè ci tengo a te. Sei importante non solo per la squadra, ma anche per me.”

Per la prima volta in molto tempo, Tony era senza parole. La sincerità delle parole di Steve gli avevano tolto perfino la capacità di pensare lucidamente, ovvio, altrimenti non avrebbe mai pensato che se Steve glielo avesse chiesto sarebbe avrebbe accettato di essere il suo Omega. O era davvero ciò che voleva?

“Per favore, non ti chiedo di prestare attenzione a quelle riunioni, neppure di restare fino alla fine. Solo, fatti vedere o fammi sapere che stai bene e che non puoi esserci. Non sto cercando di controllarti, Tony; ma è difficile trattenermi dal voler perlomeno avere la certezza che stai bene.”

Tony sospirò, ma chiuse gli occhi e annuì. Rimase a godere del tocco di Steve ancora per qualche istante prima di riprendere il controllo e ritornare in sé. Non aveva bisogno che Rogers capisse davvero a che livello Tony ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. “Ti sei lavato le mani di ritorno dallo SHIELD? Sai, ho il sospetto che non puliscano molto bene sull'Helicarrier e ho quasi la certezza che Hill e Fury scopino sul tavolo a cui teniamo le nostre riunioni. Quindi, EUGH!”

Steve sbuffò sorridendo, prima di togliere lentamente le mani dal viso di Tony, ma continuando a fissarlo come se fosse la cosa più importante dell'universo. Tony però non si fece ingannare da quel pensiero; era solo una sua pia illusione, stava solo proiettando i sue sentimenti su Steve e non era giusto nei suoi confronti, non dopo una simile confessione di affetto fraterno. Tony conosceva il suo valore, era abbastanza fortunato da avere qualcuno che lo considerava suo pari nonostante tutto, non lo avrebbe rovinato con quel desiderio di avere di più che aveva sempre rovinato tutto nella sua vita.


End file.
